Mindwright Templar
Mindwright Templar On the edges of reality, there are shadows that madness itself lurks in. The creatures of this darkness, servants of the vile Vraxis, are incomprehensible in their evil. They are Bedlam made flesh, and they seek only to corrupt the minds of mortal men, devastating their sanity and bringing them into their master's frothing fold. However, an order exists in defense of mental purity: the mindwrights, psychic knights trained in the arts of healing both body and mind, as well as in combatting the forces of madness and evil. Called upon by their patron, Oros, they arise in silent vigilance wherever the influence of Bedlam or its sinister lord may be found. Hit Die: 'd10 Prerequisites To qualify to become a mindwright templar, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: *'Skills 'Knowledge (Psionics) 5 ranks, Knowledge (Religion) 3 rank *'Psionics Must have a power point reserve of at least 1 power point. *'Spells' Able to cast 1st-level divine spells. *'Religion' Must worship Oros. *'Special' Lay on Hands *'Special' Must have been called upon by Oros, or have studied under another mindwright templar. Class Skills The mindwright templar's class skills are Autohypnosis, Craft (Any), Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (Martial), (Psionics), and (Religion), Profession (Any), Sense Motive, and Spellcraft. *'Skill Points at Each Level' 2 + Int Modifier Class Features All the following are class features of the mindwright templar prestige class. *'Weapon and Armor' Mindwright templars gain no additional proficiency in weapons or armor. At each indicated level, the templar gains new spells per day as if they had gained a level of paladin. They do not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained, except for additional spells per day, and an increased effective level of spellcasting. At 1st level, the mindwright templar gains the ability to use detect compulsion at will, as long as they maintain psionic focus. This does not require any power point expenditure, and the power cannot be augmented. The mindwright templar's class levels stack with paladin class levels for the purpose of determining the daily uses and healing done by the paladin's lay on hands ability. At 1st level, the mindwright templar is gifted the ability to manifest psionic powers if they did not already have it. Their power points per day, powers known, and maximum power level known are given on Table 2: Sacred Psion. They choose powers from the psychic warrior power list. To learn or manifest a power, they must have a Charisma score of at least 10 + the power's level, the save DCs for their powers are Charisma-based, and they use their Charisma score to determine bonus power points. Alternatively, if the mindwright templar had manifesting from the psychic warrior class, they may choose to forgo this gift, instead opting to progress in their existing psychic warrior manifesting instead. At each level, they gain power points, access to new powers, and an improved manifester level as if they had gained a level in psychic warrior. Once the mindwright templar has chosen their manifesting path, it can never be changed - not even with effects such as psychic reformation. Starting at 2nd level, the mindwright templar can use their power points to augment their lay on hands. Whenever the mindwright templar uses lay on hands to heal a living creature they may spend 1 power point to heal an additional 2 points of damage. For every additional 2 power points spent in this way, the lay on hands heals an additional 2 points of damage. A mindwright templar can only spend a maximum number of power points to augment their lay on hands equal to their mindwright templar class level. At 3rd level, the mindwright templar gains an additional way to augment their lay on hands ability. By spending 3 power points to augment their lay on hands, the target of the lay on hands is no longer confused. If the condition is permanent, such as from an insanity spell, the confusion is merely suppressed for a number of rounds equal to the mindwright templar's Charisma modifier. At 3rd level, the mindwright templar gains an insight bonus equal to their Charisma bonus to Will saving throws vs charm and compulsion effects. This bonus stacks with the bonus from the paladin's divine grace ability. At 4th level, the mindwright templar gains the ability to use dispel psionics as a psi-like ability once per day. The templar gains an additional use of this ability once every three levels thereafter (two times per day at 7th level, and three times per day at 10th level). At 6th level, the mindwright templar learns how to shock the bodies and minds of evil Psionic creatures with a special smiting strike. As a standard action, the templar may spend a daily lay on hands use and 5 power points to attempt a psychic strike. They make a single melee attack against an evil-aligned opponent with the Psionic subtype, gaining an insight bonus to the attack roll equal to their Charisma modifier. If this attack misses, the psychic strike fails and is wasted. If the attack hits, it deals damage as normal, plus extra holy damage equal to their lay on hand's healing dice. This extra damage is not multiplied on a crit. Their weapon is considered good-aligned for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction during this attack. The subject of a psychic smite is entitled to a Will save (DC 10 + the mindwright templar's class level + the mindwright templar's Charisma modifier) to half the bonus damage. If this save is failed, the creature also suffers a catapsi effect as if the mindwright templar had manifested it, affecting only them. The mindwright templar may use this ability once per day at 6th level, and twice per day at 9th level. At 7th level, the mindwright templar gains an additional way to augment their lay on hands ability. By spending 5 power points to augment their lay on hands, the target of the lay on hands immediately gets a new Will save to end an ongoing charm or compulsion effect that's affecting them, gaining an insight bonus to that save equal to the mindwright templar's Charisma bonus. If that save is successful, the effect immediately ends. At 9th level, the mindwright templar becomes immune to charm and compulsion effects. At 10th level, the mindwright templar becomes able to open a sacred channel to the Evermind, a mysterious source of psionic power. Once per day as a swift action, the templar may open this channel to access the Evermind's power for a number of rounds equal to (3 + the templar's Charisma modifier). While channeling the Evermind, the templar gains a pool of 10 temporary power points that they may use to manifest their mindwright templar powers or augment their lay on hands. This pool refreshes each round. In addition, the templar gains a +3 bonus to their manifester level for mindwright templar powers. As a standard action, the mindwright templar may close this channel prematurely to release a shockwave of blessed psionic energy. The templar releases a 60 ft. burst of positive energy that heals living creatures for (5d6 + 10 x the number of remaining rounds in this channel) points of damage, and deals the same amount of damage to Undead creatures, who are not entitled to any sort of saving throw against this damage. Alternatively, the templar may focus this energy into a 120 ft. line. Whether the templar lets the duration run out, or prematurely ends it, when the channel is closed, the mindwright templar loses 5d6 power points (use the damage roll from the channel, if that option was chosen), and is fatigued for 10 minutes. Category:Prestige Classes Category:Psionic Classes Category:Divine Classes